2 Secrets 2 School Days
by Wolfie Wolftail
Summary: It's been 4 years since Jamie and Zak have seen each other. Now, they have to go to high school...together! Will their relationship bloom like before, or does Jamie already have her eye on a new boy? FULL OF DRAMA! Not for the faint of heart...
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

(this chapter takes place after the Christmas special.  
Exclusive content not in the other story before George left)

"You are not aloud to see each otha eva again!!!" George yelled. Zak and Jamie hugged, knowing it might be the last one ever. Tears started rolling down Jamie's eyes. "Jamie. When I leave this house tonight, I'll come for you."

"And I'll wait!" Jamie sniffled. "Good."

"Hey we forgot to open our presents!" Jamie ran to the tree, opening the carefully rapped, smallest one; a necklace from Zak. "Merry Christmas Jamie."

"Merry Christmas...Zakie."


	2. Ballard High

Chapter 1

Ballard High(real school, not real people)

* * *

"Jamie, we have a surprise for you!" Emily called from the living room. It had been 4 years since Jamie had seen Zak, and it was September...school season. "Wha-?" Jamie called from her room. "Come downstairs darling!" George said. Jamie trudged down the stairs, her hair was matted and only a few white spots were seen in her bush-of-a-head. "Ugh, what?"

"You and your brother are going to school!"

"Lyin' Daddy say wha?"

"Jamie, you've been watching too much Hannah Montana, I swear!" Emily complained. "No lie. You start tomorrow." Jamie growled at her parents and stomped back upstairs to bed.

_Meanwhile..._

"Zak!" Doc called. "What!?" Zak yelled. He was too busy getting a huge knot out of his mess-of-a-head. "Come downstairs!" Drew said. Zak ran to the living room, the comb stuck to his head. "What is so important? A mission? Cryptids on the loose?"

"School."

"WHAT!!!!"

"You start tomorrow; Ballard High; Seattle, Washington."

"WHY ME!!!???" Zak yelled as he went to the bathroom to get out his knot. "Here, let me help," Drew said. She yanked the comb and a junk of Zak's hair came out. "OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry, Honey!"


	3. Hello Again

Chapter 2

Hello Again

* * *

Jamie trudged into her homeroom and took a seat next to a blond girl. "Hey! What's your name? I'm Emma!" Emma greeted Jamie. "Hey, I'm Jamie," Jamie shook Emma's hand. A boy walked in the door and sat on Jamie's left side. He looked oddly familiar. "Settle down class!" a tall woman wearing a black dress and large hoop earrings said. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Miss Ronnan. Today we will not switch classes and spend it getting to know each other."

Hands shot up. "How about this young lady, in the pink sweater," Miss Ronnan pointed at Emma. She bounced up to the black board. "Okay, so I'm Emma. And I like wolves and all kinds of animals. My favorite color is pink and I like collecting snow globes! Umm...that's it!"

'Way too peppy...but maybe I can fix that...' Jamie thought. Emma sat back down and hands shot up again. "How about this young man hiding in the back."

"Uh, so I'm Trey, and um I like uh track and my favorite color is um red... uh the end," Trey sat down again very quickly. Everyone had their hands up except Jamie, the stranger, Emma, and Trey. "Eeny meeny minie...you," Miss Ronnan pointed at Jamie. "Um...no thank you," Jamie smiled politely. "Come on, just to get it over with."

"Ok..." Jamie trudged up to the front of the room. "Hey I'm Jamie and I like hiking and anything to do with the wild. Uh, my favorite color is blue, a-b-bye!" She ran to her seat, letting her hair cover her face. Miss Ronnan had chosen two other kids before the stranger; Aaron and Hayley. "Ahem, hi, I'm Zak...and I like wildlife...and my favorite color is orange, good bye!"

"This young lady." Agirl with emerald eyes walked up to the front. There was an accent to her voice. "Hello, I am Wadi and I like the desert and my favorite color is purple."

Jamie hadn't forgotten the girl who tried to steal Zak from her. 'He's lucky he doesn't have to go through this!' Jamie thought. "That Trey kid was cute! I bet I could make him less jumpy," Emma whispered. "Nah, I think that Zak kid looks _really_ familiar!" Jamie replied. "I don't know him but If he's cute in your eyes go after him!" Emma replied.

_Later...(Zak's Point of View)_

Zak went up to the girl that sat next to him in class after lunch. Ironicly, she had the locker next to him too. "So...uh...wanna go out with me tonight?"

"Sure, not like I have anything better to do!"

"Great! Meet me at that chicken place down the street."

"Cluck Bucket?"

"That's the one!"

"K," the girl said. "Hey, I didn't catch your name...I was kinda sleeping." Zak said awkwardly. "Jamie," the girl said. "Oh, cool. I'm Zak." Zak held out his hand. "Zak?"

"What?"

"It's me, Jamie. Jamie Tuesday?" She tried to jog his memory. "Jamie?" Zak felt himself welling up. Jamie burst into tears. "Hello again!" She hugged him tightly. Zak hugged her back. "Remember that night? When I kissed you?" Zak asked. "Uh-huh. And remember when we got so mad at each other, and made up in a tree?" They both laughed. Emma winked from across the hall. Maybe school wasn't going to be so bad; after all, he'd found his dream girl again.

***sniff sniff* so touching! *sniff sniff***


	4. Aaron

Chapter 3

Aaron

* * *

'Wow he's cute! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! You're in love with Zak, remember!' Jamie yelled at herself. There was this hot boy that Jamie was always crossing paths with. Jamie didn't like this AT ALL. Suddenly, Jamie felt her books fall from her hands. Ironically, Aaron had bumped into her. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention!" Jamie tried not to look him in the eyes. "Hey it's ok."

"Hey, Jamie!"

'Oh no!' Sure enough it was _Eric Pendon_...her old boyfriend. "Uh...Hey, Eric."

"Hey. This your boyfriend?"

"HECK NO!"

"Oh, then who is?" Eric's eyes were making her uncomfortable. Aaron was looking at her with those eyes people make when they like someone. 'Thank goodness!!'

"Hey Jamie, we're gonna be late for cryptozoology class!" Zak pulled her away from the drooling idiots. "THANK YOU!!" Jamie said. "You're welcome. Now let's go! That wasn't a quick escape trick!" Zak and Jamie ran to cryptozoology class.

"Helloooo Classsss. Iiiiii'm Mmmmmr. Eeeeeriiiiieeee." Jamie and Zak giggled. "Nowwwwww tooodayyyyy weee willl beee learrrninggg about Tapppiraaa Iauaraaaa. Theeee onlyyy knnnownn predatooorrrsss offf themmm areee humansssss."

Zak and Jamie raised their hands. "Yesssss Mr. Zak."

"Correction. The tapira iauara is sole predator. I should know I was almost killed...by THREEEEEEE."

Jamie giggled as Zak imitated Mr. Erie. Unfortunately, Aaron sat on her other side, and Eric was right in back of her.

Zak and Jamie walked out the front doors of Ballard High. "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if I came over your house, and your dad totally freaked out?"

They laughed. But their happiness was short-lived. "HEY YOU! Get away from her right now!"

"WHAT THE H*** AARON!!! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!!!"

"Oh, really! What color are her eyes?"

"Blue." Zak said.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite show?"

"Secret Saturdays."

"Uh... MIDDLE NAME!?"

"UH LYNN! BEAT THAT SUCKA!"

Zak and Jamie walked away.

_Aaron point of view_

Aaron saw his dream girl walk away with the skunk head. 'She will be mine!' he thought. 'Even if I have to pry her from his cold, dead hands!'

_Zak point of view_

'That guy was stupid!' Zak thought. He rapped his arm around Jamie, pulling her close. "Can't-breath!"

"Sorry!" he let up a little. "Hey, what's up?" Jamie asked. "Oh, nothing. Just that Aaron kid gets on my nerves." Zak said. Jamie rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey, maybe you should come over and freak out my dad!"

"Ok!"

_At Jamie's house_

"Yo 'sup, George!"

"ZAK SATURDAY HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!!!!!!" George's face was redder than it was 4 years ago. Zak and Jamie cracked up so hard. "TOLD YA HE'D FREAK OUT!!!" Zak and Jamie high fived. "Calm down, Honey! Calm down!" Emily tried to comfort George. "Yo Zak my man!" Danny came out of the kitchen, high fiving Zak as he went.

_Next day..._

Saturday had finally came, and Jamie and Zak were sitting on the couch. Jamie wasn't feeling well. She sighed and coughed. Zak felt bad for her. But at least they had the house to themselves. Jamie layed down, her head in Zak's lap. "Ugh!"

"What?"

"I think it's getting worse. I can't breath through my own nose!" Zak giggled a bit. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "It's open!" Jamie yelled feebly. Aaron walked in the door and down the stairs. "What do you want!?" Zak said. "Just came to see Jamie. I heard she was sick." Jamie growled...literally. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"_I _happen to be her boyfriend! _Not you._" Zak snapped. "Jamie, I'll be right back. And you," Zak got face to face with Aaron,"_don't touch her_," Zak went down the hall. 'Yes! he's gone!' Aaron thought. "So Jamie. Tell me, how long have you known that skunk head?"

Bad move

_"Excuse me!" _Jamie got up and basically touched her nose to his. "That _skunk head_ is_ my boyfriend_. You call him skunk head again, and I'll-"

Aaron kissed her...for a _long time_.

Zak came back out and saw his girlfriend with Aaron. "_Jamie?!"_

Jamie pulled away from Aaron and looked at Zak. His mouth was wide open, and his eyes looked hurt. "Zak! He-he kissed me! Like, sneak attack!" Jamie stuttered. Zak ran outside. "_NO! YOU!_" Jamie felt like strangling him, but Zak had distracted her. She ran outside, expecting him gone. But was sitting on her porch, crying. "Zak-"

"Go away!"

"No, I will not 'go away'. I will not leave until you let me explain!"

"Huh...shoot."

"Okay," She sat next to him."When you left, Aaron asked me how long I'd known you. Y' know what my answer was? He called you skunk head, so I went up to him and I told him that if he ever called you that again, I'd personally break his nose! But he kissed me mid-sentence. I was heartbroken when you'd seen what happened...and thought the worst of it. I love _you_. Not Aaron, not Eric...you. So do you forgive me?" There was a long silence. Zak was crying even harder now, but from joy and love for his beloved Jamie. "Yes," he hugged her and she hugged him. 'darn it! They've made up! I'm gonna need a stronger plan...' Aaron thought. "Alright let's go back inside."

_Monday..._

Jamie was more wary, and tried to be with Zak most of the time. Aaron's flirts we're more constant(whether Zak was there or not!) and Jamie felt very uncomfortable. She almost burst into tears when Aaron looked at her with googly eyes and smiled weirdly. So Jamie hid behind Zak. He would protect her from most anything. If Jamie hid behind him, Zak would rap his arm around her and pull her close, which made Jamie feel very safe. She felt safer with Zak than her own family! When finally, Aaron made her snap. She new Zak was at his locker, so she ran through the halls, Aaron in tow. When she finally saw Zak she screamed, "ZAK!!! HELP ME!" Jamie almost knocked him over. She was crying and clutching to Zak. Aaron skidded in front of Zak. "_WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING HER ALONE!?!"_ Zak snarled. "I'm sorry, I don't recall that," Aaron said stupidly. Zak grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. "_DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, BUB!! YOU DON'T STOP CHASING HER, I WILL GIVE YOU A SOUTH AMERICAN STYLE WEDGIE. WE DON'T WANT THAT NOW, DO WE?!"_

Aaron shook his head whimpering. "Good," Zak dropped him, Aaron landing on his rear end. Jamie had her arms around Zak's waist the whole time, afraid Aaron would wink at her lovingly. "Hey, Jamie. Come here." Zak crouched down to where Jamie was. She got closer to him, Zak rapping his arms around her. Her eyes were still glazed with fear. "It's alright, Jamie. As long as I'm here, he won't get near you anymore. I promise." Jamie could only nod, for her throat felt stuck. Zak had asked the principle if he and Jamie could be dismissed, explaining their ordeal in the hallway. Mrs. Oran was very nice, so she let them go. When they got to Jamie's house, Jamie just lie in bed. Zak would come up and check on her, see if she was alright. She was always ok but you can never be too sure. "Jamie?" Zak came up the stairs. Jamie was asleep. He sat down next to her and watched her shoulder rise and fall with her breathing. Zak kissed her on the cheek and went back downstairs.

_Jamie point of view_

Jamie lie in bed knowing Zak would come up any second. But she longed to see his face, so she fell asleep, hoping Zak would be in her dreams. Instead, Jamie saw Aaron, her and two young children in a picture...smiling. Jamie woke up, screaming. Zak came zooming up the stairs, a baseball bat in hand. Jamie was panting and holding back tears. Zak saw her, eyes watering and everything. He went over to comfort Jamie. "Hey, what's wrong?" Zak asked softly. Jamie was crying now. "I had a bad dream..." Jamie sniffed. "Hey, it's ok. Come here." Jamie sat up and Zak held her in his arms. "Shhhhh, calm down. You wanna come downstairs?" Jamie nodded. "Ok, come on." They walked downstairs together. Zak sat on the couch and Jamie layed down, her head on his lap. Zak turned on the TV and changed it to Animal Planet, even though Jamie was facing him. The show was one of Jamie's favorites' Underdog to Wonderdog. Jamie had fallen asleep again. It wasn't exactly the _best_ night ever, but Zak enjoyed protecting Jamie. She was his girl and that would never change. "Zak?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"About 2."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Because the family will be home soon. Grrrrr..."

Zak giggled. "Then maybe we should go to my house."

Jamie yawned. "Ok..."

_Zak's house..._

Jamie had left a note at her house for her family, saying where she was. Now, she felt really safe because Aaron wouldn't dare going to South America.


	5. Run

Chapter 4

Run

* * *

Zak and Jamie were sitting on Zak's couch when a banging on the door suddenly arose. They went up to the door looking through the peephole. A tipira iauara had found the Saturdays home. "Run!" Zak said as the door broke and a large red tapira iauara stood. Zak and Jamie ran down the hall, the huge cryptid running after them. Zak grabbed the phone and called his parents. "Hey, Zak!" Drew said over the line. "MOM, DAD THERE'S A HUGE TAPIRA IAUARA LOOSE IN THE HOUSE!! HELP! AHHHH!" Zak dropped the phone as the cryptid leaped at them. "Zak? Zak!" Drew said over the phone. "Fisk!" Zak yelled as the Fiskerton Phantom came into view. //What?\\

"RUN!!!" he yelled as the tapira iauara roared. "Zak, why don't you use the claw?!"

"Oh yeah!" Zak stopped and pulled out the claw. Suddenly, his eyes glowed orange and so did the cryptid's. "You don't want to hurt us. Just go home." Zak directed the cryptid toward the door and led it far into the forest. Jamie was shaking violently. She'd never been attacked by any cryptid before(the lock ness monster doesn't count, that was Danny). "You ok?" Zak asked. "I-I think so," Jamie stuttered. "I've never been attacked before...by anything!"

"Yeah, well now you know that it sucks!" Zak said. "Yeah it does!" Zak put his arm around her. "But we did it..."


	6. A Stronger Plan

Chapter 5

A Stronger Plan

* * *

'How the heck am I gonna break them up?' Aaron thought. Aaron saw them walking down the hall laughing. 'Maybe I should impress her...' he thought as he saw the flyer for football tryouts. Aaron went over and signed up. 'She will _have_ to want me after this!'

Jamie saw Aaron and inched closer to Zak. He rapped his arm around her like always and glared at him. Aaron didn't seem to notice, which was good.

'hmm...but how do I get skunk head away from her?' Aaron thought. Suddenly, he smirked. A very mean plan popped into his head.

Jamie saw flyer on the wall for 9th grade and 10th grade talent show. "Hey, Zak wanna try out for this?"

"I don't know I don't have much talent."

"Oh, come on! It's just for the fun of it!"

"Ok, I'll do it." Zak signed both their names on the flyer.

'So, skunk head and Jamie are in the talent show. Wonder what they're gonna do. Probably something stupid!' Aaron thought. 'Hey! Skunk head's leaving!' Aaron saw Jamie tense up as Zak walked away. Once he was out of earshot, even for a scream, he walked up to Jamie. She ran to the nearest corner and cowered there. Aaron went up to her, crouching at her level. "You never answered my question, Jamie." He smiled oddly, making Jamie uncomfortable. "4 years now go away!" Jamie said. "Let's not be hasty now..."

"ZAK!!!"

_Zak point of view_

Zak heard a very faint yell for his name. 'Probably my mind playing tricks on me,' he thought. He heard it again, this time louder. Zak turned around to see Aaron cornering Jamie. He whipped around and ran.

'Oh crap!' Aaron saw Zak coming back and ran off. "Are you ok?!" Zak said. "Yeah, I'm fine," Jamie relpied as she got up. Zak hugged her tightly. "He should be expelled!" Zak said. Jamie spotted Aaron lurking around the corner and turned away. "What's wrong?"

"He's over there!" Jamie whispered. Zak let go, rolled up his sleeve and confronted Aaron. Zak aimed his fist but was stopped by a soft hand. "Zak, would you mind telling me what's going on?" Mrs. Oran said. "_He_ was cornering Jamie like a coyote hunting a rabbit. "Is this true?" she asked Aaron. "You have no proof!" Aaron said. "Where is Jamie now?" Zak and Aaron pointed to the corner where Jamie was. Mrs. Oran walked over to Jamie. "Dear, was this young man threatening you?"

"No, he was flirting and he knows I have a boyfriend!"

"And who is your boyfriend?"

"Zak."

"Ok. Zak I give you permission to make sure Aaron stays away from Jamie. And if he doesn't he will be expelled."

"Thank you Mrs. Oran." Zak said. She nodded and walked away.

_After football tryouts..._

Aaron was at his house and he picked up his cell. He dialed, 765-009-5432. "Hello?"

"Hi..." Click. 'Shoot!' he tried again. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jamie."

"Aaron, what the h*** do you want?!"

"Just called to tell you that I passed football tryouts and I'm part of the team."

"Good for you, now you can be even more stupid and drooling than before! NOW HANG UP!!" Click. 'Wow... _Jamie of all people hates football!!_" Aaron thought. 'Looks like I need an even _stronger plan!!_'


	7. Fight

Chapter 6

Fight

* * *

"Hey, skunk head!" Aaron yelled. 'When will he ever stop!?" Jamie thought. Zak went over to him and said, "_What?_"

"Well, since I can't go over and talk to her, I figured I'd just ask you. _How's Jamie?_" Aaron said coolly. "Alright, bucko, you want a beating!?"

"It was just a queston!"

"Alright that's it!"

Suddenly a a croud formed around them. "Fight! Fight!" They cheered. Zak raised a fist and aimed at Aaron's face. "You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" and Zak landed a blow, right to the nose! "AW MY NOSE!"

"Serves you right!" Then Aaron swung and punched him in the gut. Zak felt like throwing up. Aaron was celebrating his big hit when Zak swung his foot and tripped him. "Oh, it's go time now PUNK!" Aaron swung hard...right on Zak's eye. "STOP!!!" Jamie thrusted her way through the croud and put herself between Zak and Aaron. "Both of you cut it out!" Jamie turned toward Aaron. "_You_ need to leave me alone!" She turned to Zak. "And _you_ can't let _him_ get under your skin!" Zak's eye was purple now. "This is supposed to be school! Now I don't know much about school but I do know that _this_ isn't supposed to happen! Now come on...I gotta take you two to the nurse." She grabbed their ears and dragged them to the the nurse's office. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" They said.

_At the nurse's office..._

"Ok, what did you two do?"

"They got into a flipping FIGHT!" Jamie said. "Let me see." Jamie let go of their ears. "Ok, I'm here!" Mrs. Oran rushed into the room. "Emma called me, what happened?"

"These two got into a fight! If it weren't for me they would've killed each other," Jamie was very upset. "I'm very ashamed of you! You know better!"

"Sorry..." Zak said. "_You _should stop getting him mad!" Jamie thumped Aaron on the head. "Ow! Sorry..." She kissed Zak's cheek and left hurriedly. 'Boys! You never know what they're gonna do!' Jamie shook her head.

'It's all his fault! Ow...' Zak thought. His stomach hurt and his eye was throbbing. 'Ugh why can't he just leave us alone! Ow...' he thought. 'Well at least I gave him a big shiner!' Aaron thought triumphantly. 'Ow...' they both thought.

Jamie was going to cry. 'He's really crossed the line this time,' she thought. No one was in the hallway. Jamie shapeshifted into a fly and snuck back into the nurse's office. "Alright you're outta here!" Aaron walked out of the room holding his nose. "Now I suggest you get a bandage for that eye. Here," the nurse put a large bandage over Zak's eye. "You can leave now," the nurse said. Jamie followed him out and shapshifted back. "Hey, how's your eye?" Jamie asked. Zak turned around. 'It looked better from the ceiling!' Jamie thought. She hugged him. "It sucks, that's how it is," Zak winced as another wave of pain came over his eye. "Alright now let's get back to Miss Wilmer's class. "Ok," Zak groaned. They walked back to science class.


	8. Young Love

Chapter 7

Young Love

* * *

Months had passed and Zak's eye had healed. Zak had turned 16 in October and now it was Jamie's turn. "Happy birthday to you; happy birthday to you; happy birthday dear Jamie; happy birthday to you!" they all sang. She blew out her candles. The dogs howled and Kiara, a grown cat now, ran into Jamie's room. It was a family tradition that the birthday kid would have to lock themselves in their room with the person of their choosing for the rest of the night until morning. Jamie always picked Sammy, Peanut, or Kiara. But this year, she picked Zak. Now you may be thinking "it's just a tradition, what could go wrong?" Anything...could go wrong. I'm not saying anything but the title is a hint. "I'm not sure I trust that boy..." George said. "Oh, George. We can trust Jamie and that's all that matters."

"Hmph...What ever you say dear..."

Danny crept up to Jamie's door. He heard giggling. 'Probably something Zak said that was funny,' Danny thought. He was so wrong...


	9. Big Surprise

Chapter 8

Big Surprise

* * *

Jamie wokeup the next morning, Zak by her side. She felt horrible. She groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I feel sick..." Jamie got up and went into the bathroom. Zak could hear her throwing up. He got up and went into the upstairs kitchen. "Hey, Kiara," Zak said, petting Kiara on the head. He looked at the digital clock on the TV. "_7 AM_!!!he said. Suddenly, he heard the water running in the bathroom. Zak went in there and saw Jamie brushing her teeth. "You ok?" He asked. "Noph," she said through her spit. She rinsed and spit. Jamie groaned again.

Jamie sat next to Zak on the couch. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She got up and looked out the window. It was Aaron. She screamed and ran to her room. Zak looked out the window. 'When will he leave us alone!' Zak went to answer the door. "What do _you _want?" Aaron pushed Zak out of his way and stomped upstairs. "Jamie! Where are you!?"

Jamie shut her door and locked it. Then she hid in her closet. Jamie heard Aaron bang on her door and Zak yell, "_NO!!!_" The door burst open. "JAMIE LYNN TUESDAY, WHERE THE H*** ARE YOU!!!??"

Jamie crouched down low and silently hoped Zak would come. But he never did. Instead, Aaron burst threw the closet door. "There you are!" Aaron picked her up. "ZA-" Aaron covered her mouth. "Come on, you don't want him do you?" Jamie nodded. "WRONG ANSWER!!! Now, try again."

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because, I love _him _not _you_!" Jamie escaped and ran to Zak. "MOM, DAD! HELP!!" George and Emily stormed up the stairs. "What's the matter, dear?" George asked. "He broke in and he's threateningme!" Jamie cowered in Zak's arms and pointed to Aaron. "You young man! GE TOUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" George yelled. Aaron ran out. Emily had already called the police and described Aaron to them. Jamie was crying and panting. "Mommy...please don't make me go to school anymore. He's there and it'll get worse. Just please..."

"Shhhh, it's ok Honey, come here." Jamie felt safe in her mother's arms. She could hear her father talking to Zak about Aaron. "Is he always doing this?" George asked. "Always. He'll flirt with Jamie when I'm gone, not knowing I'm down the hall. I don't think he really cares either," Zak said. "Ok, thank you," Emily hung up the phone. "What did they say?"

"They'll keep a lookout, but no guarantees." Emily looked frustrated. She cradled her daughter like Jamie was 2 years old again. "We'll call your principle, sweetheart, he won't bother you anymore."

"But you don't get it Mom! He will bother me! Mrs. Oran will have to install security cameras if she hasn't already! She assigned Zak as my bodyguard and that nearly took his eye out!"

"Don't forget I gave him a pretty nasty nosebleed!"

"NOT THE POINT! Zak almost got killed and I was scared into being dismissed! No more school for either of us. I'll glue my feet to the floor if I have to!"

"Ahem, there will be no foot-gluing in my house," George turned to Emily. "But she does have a point, Dear."

"Alright, I'll call Zak's parents and your principle," Emily picked up the phone and dialed Zak's number. Jamie and Zak ran downstairs and picked up the other phone. She put it on speaker. "Hi, Emily!" Drew said. "Hey, Drew. Our house was just broken into."

"Oh my gosh are you ok!?"

"Yes, we're fine but Jamie knew the person from school. She's begged George and me to let her and Zak drop out. The young man had been flirting and threatening her, if Zak was there or not."

"Oh wow! Are they ok?"

"They're fine too, but Jamie's petrified."

"Ok, Zak can drop out if he wants to."

"YES!" They yelled. "Jamie?"

"Zak?"

"Guys. Are you listening?"

"No..." They both said. Click. "Oopse..." Jamie said. Her mom hung up. The phone rang. Jamie picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Jamie..."

"AHHH!" Click. "Who was it?" Ring, ring. Jamie screamed again. "Hello?"

"Don't hang up!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ERIC???"

"Just called to see if you were ok. I heard your house was broken into."

"Who snitched?"

"Little birdie told me."

"Uh, I'm more of a hawk or eagle-wait. Jamie said I snitched didn't she?" Jamie recognized Aaron's voice. "MOM, DAD, AARON'S AT ERIC'S HOUSE!!!"

"Dude, hang up!" Click. The police were at the door. "Hey, police dudes! The guy is at my ex's house! I'll show ya there!" Jamie called up the stairs. Zak and Jamie ran upstairs and the police men turned to them. "Do you two know where the culprit is?"

"Yep, he's just down the street. Follow me!" Jamie slipped on her slippers and went to Eric's house. When they got there, she smugly pointed at Aaron. "Beat that, sucka!" The police grabbed him and cuffed him. "You, sir, are under charge of assault and battery and breaking and entering. "Oh, and to think I had a crush on you!" Aaron said as the police dragged him away. "We did it! He'll leave us alone now!" Jamie said as she hugged Zak. They had done it. They'd survived school, Aaron, and best of all...they found each other. Two halves became a whole, and that is the end of our tale.

**That was so awesome...**


End file.
